


I love you ain't that the worst thing you've ever heard?

by Cait1in



Series: song inspired fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), not much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait1in/pseuds/Cait1in
Summary: annabeth is thriving in new york living with her mom, and cant let anything distract her from school, shes learned her lesson in the past.percy is getting a fresh start in the city, and needs to improve and stay focused despite the drama with his dad.annabeth and percy cant seem to stay away from each other though...(repost of first three chapters :))
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, every other ship lol
Series: song inspired fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120406
Kudos: 7





	I love you ain't that the worst thing you've ever heard?

_“And I screamed, "For whatever it's worth"  
"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?  
He looks up grinning like a devil" _

Annabeth holds her third quarter report card in her hands. Last time she checked she had an A in every class but she is worried that English might be a little lower now, because well, dyslexia is a bitch.  
She gives the mail to her mother, Athena with the report card on top, hesitantly. Since she moved to New York City to live with her mom to go to high school she has worked incredibly hard to live up to her expectations and be the perfect daughter. She succeeded her freshman year, and now almost done with her sophomore year she feels comfortable and like this situation is gonna last… most of the time.

Annabeth grew up with her father in Virginia and always felt neglected and it only got worse with her step mother and brothers in the picture. After running away multiple times and being a pain in the ass so they couldn’t ignore her, she was finally able to live in New York with her mother to go to a prestigious high school in the city. Living with her mom is by no means perfect but she feels at least acknowledged and has great friends now. It was the new start she needed. And she would do anything to keep her arrangement exactly the way it is. She can’t go back to Virginia, to the small town with the bullies and the backstabbing friends and the huge loud house that feels so empty even with her dad across the hall. 

So, to stay in the city surrounded by beautiful architecture, full of culture, with so many opportunities and adventures and friends, Annabeth behaves. She is the perfect daughter. To not give her mother the inkling of a thought to send back to her dad because she is an inconvenience. Here, her freedom is welcomed and exciting instead of terrifying and lonely. Sure her mom is busy with work, but she comes to her volleyball games when she can, and she cares about school, a lot. They eat dinner together most of the time. Like a family should. Annabeth was so happy when she was given a curfew. And this year it’s 11 instead of 10 pm!! She had never had to ask for a sleepover or a play date, she never had anyone to check on her or where she was. The bare minimum attention of needing to update her mom on her plans even through text made her ecstatic. 

So Annabeth keeps her room clean, never breaks curfew ( when her mother is home. When Athena is on business trips it's a whole other story), does her chores with enthusiasm and gets perfect grades. 

Annabeth anxiously plays with her bracelet as her mom opens her report card and scans the pages. Her mother looks up with a straight face, and Annabeth can’t take it anymore.  
“Wouldn’t expect anything less from my daughter, good work.” Athena states and sets the report card down on the kitchen table.  
Annabeth picks it up and smiles seeing all the Perfect grades and comments from her teachers praising her work ethic. 

She goes to bed that night, feeling safe. Her life is still on track, and nothing will get in her way. 

***  
Percy wakes up late for his first day of school, of course. He had spent the day Before and Most of the night unpacking boxes and setting up the new apartment with his mom. The move to the city is supposed to be a fresh start. His mom always says he is a good kid that got a little off track and now he finally has a good opportunity.  
They moved from Long Island to the city so Percy can go to some fancy school that he somehow got into for the last quarter of the school year. Sally is so proud of him and won’t shut up about how smart Percy is, he finds it embarrassing but secretly loves her praise.  
The only catch, the school is expensive. So Percy's father is paying for it. Before the move, Percy had never even met his father. He spent the first fifteen years of his life with only his mother, and believes she is a goddess and deserves the world. The move is for her too, for a new job as well as a boyfriend in the city apparently, that’s the real reason he agreed.  
His father, Poseidon owns a house in California and New York, so while his work on the other side of the country has kept him busy, there were plenty of opportunities for him to venture down to Long Island to meet his son, but he never did.  
Sally hopes that the new school, the new city, the fresh start with Poseidon in their lives will help Percy with his behavior issues. He used to get in trouble… a lot. 

Percy really wants to try, not because of his “father” but for his mom. He’d do anything for her. Even moved away from his friends and now ex-girlfriend to the city.  
He rushes to get ready, wearing a wrinkled t-shirt, jeans and his beat up converse. His hair is a mess but that is a lost cause.  
He kisses Sally on the cheek as he runs out the door, with a banana in hand for breakfast.  
He is gonna make this move work and not get into trouble. He is gonna get good grades. Nothing, absolutely nothing will distract him, including the looming presence of his father. 

***

Annabeth sits down next to the table that Piper is laying down on. Their group always hangs out in Mr. Brunner's room before homeroom because he is their absolute favorite teacher, to avoid everyone else in the halls and to eat his candy stash… even though it's 8 in the morning.  
Piper shifts, turning her head to look at Annabeth, who is slowly making her way through a bag of skittles. 

“ Did you see the new kid yet?”

Thalia walks in then, with a giant mug of coffee and her phone in her hand, “ yeah, apparently he's like my long lost cousin or something.” she says as she sits down next to Annabeth and puts her feet up on the table that piper is dramatically laying on. 

“What do you mean? How do you have a cousin that you didn't know about?” piper asked.

Annabeth wasn't particularly interested in the conversation because it was way too early in the morning for gossip and she didn't really have time to worry about boys, new or not. She was going over notes for geometry, she had a feeling that they were going to have a pop quiz. 

Piper and thalia continued to talk about the new kid until the bell rang and they headed towards geometry. Annabeth was right about the pop quiz, she is pretty sure she aced it. Annabeth and Piper settled into their desks in english. Grover wasn't in his seat beside Annabeth and she absentmindedly wondered where he was after the bell rang. She knew she saw him walk into school this morning. He's not easy to miss. She hopes that some bully didn't lock him in a locker or the bathroom… again.  
Annabeth and Grover were a strange pair. He was the first friend she made here. They weren't super close, and didn’t really have a lot in common, but he was really nice and she scared away the bullys with her glare. He helped bring out her soft side, the same way she brought out his tough side if needed.  
The teacher was starting up the David Tennant movie version of hamlet. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Of course the teacher couldn't even be bothered to have them actually analyze and talk about the play.  
Annabeth began thinking about how horatio was gay, hamlet was an idiot and ophelia deserved more as a character because why does shakespeare always write meek and useless or evil female characters… Annabeth thought that Lady Macbeth was interesting but still.. Ophelia could've been so much better… also only one female character worth mentioning??? Hamlet's mother barely counts… and gertrude? Ew. at least ophelia is a pretty name… and that song called ophelia is pretty good but…

Annabeth stops thinking about that ophelia song as her eyes focus on grover walking into class instead of whatever was happening in the movie. Behind grover is a tall, tan guy with messy black hair. She was never one to think much of the phrase tall, dark and handsome, but damn.  
The teacher looks up from playing pac man on his computer then, and motions them to sit down when grover hands him a pass.  
Grover walks over and sits next to me, while the new guy sits behind him.  
That won't be distracting at all, she thought. 

“ hey, he hasn't collected the homework yet, and we just started the movie.'' she rolled her eyes, as she leaned slightly over her desk to whisper to grover, not that anybody cared. 

“Cool. thanks. I was just showing Percy around. We went to the same summer camp for a few years when we were kids.” 

Annabeth finally glanced back slightly to look at the new kid. Annabeth noticed a tattoo on his forearm, and his knuckles were scabbed, like from a fight. They made eye contact then. His eyes were an intriguing sea green that she felt herself begin to drown in until she saw him smirk.  
He must've thought she was checking him out, when really she was just sizing him up. Taking in account his lean build, and muscles, and bracelets and his messy hair, and his cute face…  
She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a small smile of her own.  
Grover trusted him, and that was good enough for her, for now.  
Before she turned around, she saw his smirk grow into a lopsided grin, into a full, dazzling smile. He looked like a troublemaker. Annabeth thought she felt him look at her throughout that period, but brushed it off, reasoning with herself that he was simply looking over her head to see david tennant's butt on the screen during his soliloquy because they filmed it from a weird angle for no reason.


End file.
